The Black Friday!
by Farhan Malek
Summary: This is based on the true story that happened in Lahad Datu, Sabah, Malaysia on Friday, March 1, 2013! Where Jon and Liz and Garfield and Arlene and i have to fight those Filipinos in Lahad Datu! But did we finally fight them... Follow up this story to know about the war! As of this is the part of my special Independence Day fanfic! Okay? Thank you...
1. In The Beginning

Farhan Malek presents...

"The Black Friday!".

(OST: 'Sepasang Sayap' by Faizul Sany AF2013, which becomes a winner of Akademi Fantasia 2013 on Sunday, November 17 in the same year).

(NOTES: This is based on a true story that happened in Lahad Datu, Sabah, Malaysia on Friday, March 1, 2013).

(Full Cast):

Farhan Malek as myself.

Wally Wingert as Jon Arbuckle.

Julie Payne as Dr. Liz Wilson.

Frank Welker as Garfield.

(Special Guest):

Faizul Sany as himself.

(TUESDAY, February 12, 2013 in Tanduo Village, Lahad Datu, Sabah, Malaysia):

It was a good morning in the village. When suddenly, a team of Filipinos arrived at the village after being permitted by the Malaysian government and built their base here. In order to own back their stolen empire and they eventually built their military base to avoid outside enemies from trespassing their lovely empire here.

(FRIDAY, February 22, 2013 in Kota Kinabalu, Sabah, Malaysia):

It was a good, fine and shiny Friday morning and a man named Faizul Sany looks so happy because it was his 28th birthday today. Then, he recieved a call from his mother in Tawau and he accepts the call. After that, he said, "Assalamualaikum, mom? How are you? Are you healthy?". His mom responds, "Waalaikumsalam. I'm fine and healthy... Well, happy 28th birthday, my son!". Hearing what his mother said. He answers, "Thank you, mom!". And then, his mother said, "You're welcome, Faizul! But i have an urgent news". Hearing that, Faizul asks, "What news, mom?". His mom answered, "The Filipinos have arrived Tanduo Village since 10 days ago! And i fear if they start to attack our village one day!". Hearing the news, Faizul becomes scared and said, "Don't worry, mom! I will join Akademi Fantasia 2013 soon! And if they attack our village soon... I'll pray for our safety, okay?". Hearing her son's word, she replied, "Thank you, Faizul! You're really my good son!". And Faizul replied, "You're welcome, mother!". And after that, he ended the call and proceeds to the city centre afterwards.

(Meanwhile... Inside a fancy restaurant in Muncie, Indiana, USA):

Jon and Liz was dating and having a romantic moment. Then, Liz asks, "Know what i like about you, Jon?". And Jon replied, "My exceptional flossing?". But, as Liz becomes shocked. Jon crosses his left eye and answered, "The way i can cross just one eye, Liz?". As a result, Liz replied, "You're different!". Then, they both laughed. Until suddenly, Jon recieved a call from Faizul Sany and as he accepts the call, Faizul said, "Hello, Jon! I'm so happy because it's my 28th birthday today!". Hearing of what he said, Jon and Liz replied, "Well. Happy birthday, Faizul! I hope that you may live longer and recieve good wealth!". And Faizul replied, "Thank you, Jon and Liz!". Then, Jon and Liz said, "You're welcome, Faizul!". And after that, they ended the call and they cheered after knowing about Faizul's birthday. Then, as a result. They hug and kiss together...

-TO BE CONTINUED!- (I hope that you may like to read and follow this fanfic, Christopher Spielberg! Because i made it myself and it was based on a true story... Okay? Thank you!).


	2. Preparations of DEATH!

Chapter 2: Preparations of DEATH!:

(NOTES: The real story will happen in the next chapter):

(TUESDAY, February 26, 2013 in Tanduo Village, Lahad Datu, Sabah, Malaysia):

It was a good morning here. And, the Filipinos's staying period have ended after 2 weeks. Then, the Malaysian government forced them to leave. But the team said, "Okay! Let's wait for 3 days and see what happens!". And the government have to accept that. Then, one Filipino army thoughts, "Never mind... We could see 3 days later... And, i will make sure that you may die this Friday!". And, as a result, their 3-day diplomacy starts!

(Meanwhile in Bengino Aquino III's office, Manila, Philippines):

The President looks scared as of the team didn't return although their staying period have ended! And he thoughts, "What a scary day! Maybe the Malaysian Army have killed them! But, they are a good team!". Suddenly, his bodyguard came and said, "I have a bad news, Mr. President! The team have made diplomacy with the Malaysian government for 3 days! So that means, they will kill the government this Friday, mister!". Hearing the news, The President looks shocked and replied, "Anyways... Let's pray for their safety so that Lord can save them!". And his bodyguard accepts...

(Then, in Kota Kinabalu, Sabah, Malaysia):

I look so scared that the Filipinos have over their staying period. Then, i heard one news on the radio through SABAHfm. It said, "The Filipino team declared their diplomacy with the Malaysian government for 3-days in Tanduo Village just now! So, be prepared because they may kill us this Friday soon!". Hearing the news, i become scared and called Jon...

(Meanwhile in Muncie, Indiana, USA):

Jon was having a rest. Until he recieved an urgent call from me and as he accepts the call. I said, "Hello, Jon! It's Khan... I have a bad news... The Filipinos declared their diplomacy with the Malaysian government for 3-days! Then, they may kill me this Friday! So, please come here this Friday morning with weapons so that we can be prepare to fire back at them next week, okay? Thank you!". And then, i ended the call. As a result, Jon panicked and runs to his room in fright.

(2 DAYS LATER in Lahad Datu, Sabah, Malaysia):

It was a good night in the city. But i still look scared, as of tomorrow will be the day of a great tragedy. Then, i proceed to the eatery and watched the latest news to reduce my fear. After that, i recieved a call from Jon and as i accept the call, Jon said, "Good news, Khan! Liz and i and Garfield and Arlene have arrived at Kota Kinabalu International Airport just now! And we have prepared our guns and bullet supplies to shoot those Filipinos! So, wait for us in the next morning, okay?". Then, i replied, "Thank you, Jon! And the answer is okay!". And Jon answered, "You're welcome, Khan!". And then, he ended the call. As a result, i cheered and i can't wait for the next morning that may create a great history in my life...

-TO BE CONTINUED!-


	3. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Chapter 3: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!  
(NOTES: This is the beginning of the true story... So, enjoy!).  
(6:00 AM. FRIDAY, March 1, 2013 in Lahad Datu City):  
It was a good Friday morning in the city and i was standing behind a bookstore to buy a 'Harian Metro' newspaper and also to wait for Jon, Garfield, Arlene and Liz's arrival. After i buy the newspaper, i went to my rent house at a nearby suburb. (Some minutes later):  
While i was reading the newspaper to know about the latest issues. The red Proton Waja has arrived and i went to the car immediately after i got know that Jon and the gang have arrived. I quickly cheered as they also bring the weapon supplies and i also invited them to enter my rent house.  
(Back inside):  
Jon, Liz, Garfield, Arlene and i was discussing about the attack that will happen soon. They become scared and Jon said, "I think we don't have to be scared, Khan! Because i have strong skills and i can knock 'em out with my right fist, okay?". Hearing of what he say, i replied, "Okay, Jon! You're right! And now... Be prepared, guys! We will face a big war soon!". And the other four replied, "Okay!". Then, i went upstairs to change my clothes and preparing all guns.  
(Seconds later):  
Jon and Liz met each other. Then, Liz said, "Jon, do you want to know why i love you so much?". Jon asks, "Why, sweets?". And Liz replied, "Because you are so sweet, okay? So that's why i love you so much, Jon!". Hearing of what she say, Jon cheered and answered, "And i love you too... So, thank you, Liz!". Liz then said, "You're welcome, Jon!". After that, Jon cheered up and he yelled, "Liz thinks i'm sweet! Yahooo!". Then, Garfield replied, "Of course she does... Because he is about as bright as a powdered donut, okay?" (NOTES: This dialog is for the Garfield comic strip that was also published on this date: FRIDAY, March 1, 2013!). And after that, i came and said, "I have finished preparing... So, are you finished too?". Hearing that, the all four answered, "We have finished preparing, soldier!". And i said, "Good! Now let's rock 'n' roll out there!".  
(Back in Lahad Datu City, 9:50 AM):  
I and the gang have reached the city using Jon's red Proton Waja to avoid the Filipinos from getting attention. Then, as we reach the shophouses area. Everything was going fine as usual and everyone looks still relaxed.  
(10 minutes later):  
The Filipinos appeared and they starts to open fire. "BANG! BANG! BANG!". Everyone was panicked and ran away from the area... And all shops were closed immediately. Then, emergency sirens were heard and the police have arrived at the area. After that, the police told every civilians to go home. And the school session was automatically ended quickly. As a result, the road suffers a bad traffic jam with locals wanted to go home immediately to protect themselves. And then, the Filipinos and the police team starts the gunfight! Then, the military have arrived and open fires at them. But the police and military was immediately being shot by them and the fine day were immediately turns into a Black Friday! And that caused i and the team burst into tears of seeing the condition. Meanwhile, ambulances have arrived and the paramedics immediately rescued the injured polices and militaries and finally rushed them to the Lahad Datu General Hospital in the 'Emergency and Trauma Department' area immediately.  
(10:30 AM in Lahad Datu-Kunak Highway):  
The highway was immediately conquered by polices and the army and made roadblocks to find every Filipino terrorists. And ambulances also passed on the highway to send all injured police officers and soldiers to the hospital. And as well as ambulances, the convoy of countless military vehicles also going through the highway to search for all Filipino terrorists.  
(Meanwhile, in Lahad Datu General Hospital):  
The emergency area was filled by civilians, soldiers and police officers to see the condition of the injured police officers and soldiers that tried to kill the Filipinos just now. While one police car have parked behind an ambulance to avoid attacks. And then, i and the gang arrived and shocked to see the emergency area filled by too many people. And i know that they want to visit the injured heroes... Then, a convoy of ambulances that carries the injured heroes have arrived and the paramedics immediately rushed them to the emergency room. Oh, what a miserable day! Well, today is the holy Friday for Muslims to worship at the mosque but the attack were also planned and happened this day. How pity! Then, we enter the emergency room and i visit every injured heroes to give them strength... But then, Jon and Liz and Garfield and Arlene enters the restroom for their good romantic chance while i was visiting those injured heroes. Then, seconds after they enter the restroom. Liz said at Jon, "I think this is our romantic chance now!". Jon replied, "Oh yeah, Liz! And we must finish this chance immediately before Khan finished visiting them soldiers!". Then, Arlene said something to Garfield, "Garfield, this is our great romantic chance! So, be quick before Khan finished visiting them soldiers!". And Garfield replied, "Okay, Arlene! We'll do this now!". Then, as planned by them... Jon and Liz starts to hug and kiss together. And that also goes for Garfield and Arlene... All of them kiss to blossom their relationship while waiting for me to finish visiting the injured soldiers. After that, as they finished kissing... They get out of the restroom and that time, i have finished visiting all soldiers and i said, "Now it's all done, guys! And let's take a break now... I want to perform my Friday prayer first!". And then, they said, "Okay, Khan!". After that, we left the hospital and managed to go home for our afternoon break, as well as my time for the congregational Friday prayers on the afternoon at the mosque...

-TO BE CONTINUED!- 


	4. LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!

(Sorry for the long break, guys! Because i'm finding more ideas, actually!):

Chapter 4: LET THE BATTLE BEGINS!

(2:00 PM in Tanduo Village, Lahad Datu):

After a Friday prayer break, i and the four soldiers went to the village to find the Filipino terrorists that have made the attack on Lahad Datu Town... Then, as we reach there... It is known that there were some villagers killed and some more hide inside their homes... After that, we make an investigation behind the woods... And we found the Filipinos that hide behind them... So, we can't wait anymore... Then, we set our M16s and we shot all of the Filipino soldiers to death! But, we thought that the battle was over... Seconds later, the batallion Filipino soldiers came through their military jeepneys and open fires at us! And we went defeated... Fortunately, a batallion police and army officers ambushed the village and shot all of the Filipino terrorists... Making the four of us to get victory and help by the more powerful enforcement teams! Then, we thanked them for their help and they bought us back to the General Hospital for further healing...

(1 MONTH LATER... 2:00 PM. MONDAY, 1 APRIL 2013):

At my home in Kerasik Village, Pitas... I felt so embarrased about my stupid decision of attacking back at the Filipino terrorists in order to snatch back the peace rights... But finally i was almost killed, plus on that time, my age was about 12 years old (on Thursday, 27 June 2013) and i'm still young to join the Army... Plus, that year i will face the UPSR examinations on September! Oh, how embarrased... Due to my stupid actions until it also embarass my parents too! Well, it was due to my addiction of playing 'GTA Vice City' on that time! Well, just to say, strong hypnotism to make me act like that... And suddenly, i heard a news jingle on the radio... Then, it said, "Right now... The law enforcement have finally defeated the Filipino terrorists successfully after about one month of restless battle yesterday... And the area is now safe. But, even though it's safe... Sabahans, foreign tourists and locals from Peninsular are still warned to go there... Because the military is still controlling the district in order to clean out the area and it is feared that there will may be a second upcoming wave of Filipino terrorists that may came for revenge... And this is a safety PSA today... Thank you!". Hearing that news, i cheered up with making 'spiderman' fingers to show happiness for the victory! And then i thanked Lord The Almighty for giving His powers for the victory... Then, i went to the dining room to join lunch with my parents on that evening...

-TO BE CONTINUED!-


End file.
